Willows Faith
by sjmcg-04
Summary: When Buffy and Angel are captured Willow and faith team up to find them. Set after Season 7 of Buffy
1. The Master Birth

Chapter 1 Graveyard Calling  
  
The deep moonlit graveyard was dead mostly because the habitants were. Stalking the graveyard was none other than Buffy Summers, the slayer. Following her was her slaying partners Willow Rosenberg and Faith. Buffy was armed with a stake, Willow had a crossbow and Faith had an axe. Suddenly a vampire appeared in their path Buffy rushed over to stake it but as it revealed its face it was Buffy's old beau Angel, the vampire with a soul.  
  
"Angel what are you doing?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Well I wasn't here to get staked" said Angel  
  
"Oh sorry about that" said Buffy.  
  
Things went silent as Faith spoke up.  
  
"Hey B look ahead of you" she said pointing to a cloaked figure.  
  
The vampire drew back the hood to reveal The Masters face but it looked more horrific as though it had been reborn.  
  
"Yes you are the right place," he said laughing. As he laughed 3 vampires appeared they were ready to battle. "Get them"  
  
Angel was dying to ask Buffy why she was in L.A but the three vampires had already started to charge. Buffy took on a big butch one, Faith battled a women vamp, and Angel took on another male vamp. Willow was in the back loading her crossbow.  
  
Buffy had the upper hand with her vampire grabbing it and kicking it to the floor. Buffy grabbed her stake and staked it. Faith decapitated her vamp while Angel held up his vamp as Willow fired an arrow, the vamp dusted.  
  
"How did I know this was going to happen?" asked the Master sarcastically.  
  
" Cos' this is what happened the last time we kicked your ancient ass?" asked Buffy. 


	2. Turok Han Attack

"Slayer" said The Master "You should be called the sarcastic slayer"  
  
"And you guys should be called Dusty" said Buffy.  
  
"Your funny I forgot that" said The Master sarcastically.  
  
"Are we going to get around to the fighting?" asked Buffy " or are you going to keep boring me"  
  
"Why should I fight when I can get others to do it for me" As the master said this 3 vampires appeared but were not normal vampires they were Turok Han!  
  
They did not go in for the kill the hit Buffy and Angel over the head knocking tem unconscious. Faith and Willow tried to stop them but they ran with Buffy and Angel and leapt into a dimensional portal the master had conjured.  
  
"Now what will you do the slayer and the vampire with the soul are missing?" asked the Master with a smile on his face  
  
"Buffy is not the only slayer" said Faith she was about to attack but The Master quickly jumped into the portal.  
  
"We need to go to the Hotel," said Faith "We need to get help"  
  
"There not at the hotel anymore" said Willow " There somewhere new"  
  
Wolfram and Hart. The only law firm in Los Angeles that represented evil clients that actually were evil. Willow and Faith went to Angels office they discovered the identity of Angels new assistant, Harmony.  
  
"Harmony? Your angels assistant?" asked Willow a little surprised  
  
"Yeah?" said Harmony.  
  
" Can you take us to Wesley and Fred?" asked willow. " Sure I'll call them" said Harmony picking up the phone. While Harmony dialled Faith and Willow talked about Angel and co. deciding to work with the very thing they were fighting against. They were interrupted by Harmony. "They will meet you in Angels conference room go in and take a seat" said Harmony showing Faith and Willow the way. Faith and Willow took a seat to find somebody that wasn't Fred or Wesley sitting at the end of the table it was the second vampire with a soul, Spike. 


	3. Department Speciality

"Spike?" said Willow and Faith together.  
  
"I thought you went poof at the Hellmouth,"said Willow surprised.  
  
"Well some how I'm here," said Spike coolly "Now I hear Buffy and gel boy have been captured"  
  
"Yeah they have but we need Wesley and Fred," said Faith.  
  
"Well if I'm in no need of use then I might as well go," said Spike walking out of Angel's office.  
  
"Why do we need Wesley and Fred again?" asked Faith  
  
"Because Wesley's department specialize in magic and Fred may be able to pick up using a science machine were we can go and save Angel and Buffy"  
  
As Willow finished her sentence in came Fred and Wesley. Wesley carrying s a book and Fred carrying a science gadget thing.  
  
"Harmony has informed Fred and I of what happened and we have got the spell to open the portal and Fred has got the gadget to find were the portal" explained Wesley.  
  
"Yeah and we want to help come rescue them we just need you two to take us to where it happened" said Fred.  
  
Harmony peered round the door.  
  
"A rescue mission can I come?" she asked.  
  
Faith and Willow took Wesley, Faith and Harmony to the place where Buffy and Angel were taken. Fred's machine quickly picked up the signal of were the portal would be easiest to open.  
  
"Willow if you could just read this" prompted Wesley handing the book to willow.  
  
Willow read as Fred, Faith and Harmony talked.  
  
"So Spike didn't want to come" said Faith grinning  
  
"No he said he wasn't 'needed,'" said Fred.  
  
"Well he should have come if were going to who knows where were going to need a vampire" said Harmony.  
  
"Well we've got a slayer" said Faith pointing at herself.  
  
"You don't kill vampires that don't feed of humans do you" asked Harmony.  
  
"I guess not" said Faith shrugging.  
  
"Oh good" said Harmony relieved.  
  
"Right guys the portals ready" said Willow.  
  
They all stood by the portal and walked in one to go to as Harmony said it "Who knows where" 


	4. Faiths Anger

As they all walked into the portal they all got spat out again.  
  
"Why can't we go through?" asked Harmony.  
  
"We need to do some research" said Wesley "We need to find a way to get past the force field The Master put up to stop us getting through"  
  
"Back to Wolfram and Hart then?" asked Faith knowing the answer.  
  
*****  
  
Faith, Wesley, Fred, Harmony, Willow and a newly arrived Giles were sat around the table in Angels conference room all with a book In hand reading about how the Master and how he could have been brought back. Willow was the first to raise her head from her book and burst out in excitement.  
  
" I got it," said Willow "The First"  
  
"Yeah but why would they try something like this when last time we kicked there incorporeal asses" said Faith.  
  
"Well the First have a dimension that they control and they can do anything they want or create anything they want" said Willow "What if they had found a way to get the demons they created say The Master and the Turok-Han"  
  
"Yes that is a possible solution," said Giles.  
  
"It's the only solution" Faith spoke up "Now we figured out how they got here lets find out how we get there"  
  
"Faith that's what were doing" said Willow  
  
"Well let's try harder get more people to research look it up on the computer lets just keep trying" said Faith slumping back in her chair and starting to read again.  
  
"Do what she says" said Giles.  
  
Later that afternoon Lorne and Gunn came and helped research. Lorne and Gunn were both using computers. Gunn was the first to have some luck.  
  
"Right got the spell" said Gunn "It can break any dimensional shield only if a powerful witch can summon it"  
  
" I guess that's you Red" said Faith.  
  
"Bad news it only will break the shield for 20 seconds and then it will seal back up again"  
  
"Only about 4 of us can go then," said Willow.  
  
"Well Willow should go being a witch an all" said Fred "And Faith should go being a slayer and everything" said Willow.  
  
"And Harmony should go cos' she's up for the big rescue mission" said Faith.  
  
"And Fred should go in case we need her big old brain" said Harmony.  
  
" I guess we've got our rescuers" said Wesley.  
  
***** 


	5. The Firsts Dimension

The gang stood a in the place where Buffy and Angel were taken. For Faith and Willow this was the third time they had been here. For Faith this was starting to get boring. Willow was reading from the spell book that contained the shield-smashing spell.  
  
"I call upon the goddess of Strength break this shield and let us pass through, let us pass through open a gate and let us cross over through this portal and take us to The Firsts domain" said Willow her hand shaking with power.  
  
"You've all got weapons," asked Wesley  
  
"Yeah I got reds and Harmony's got hers and Fred's got hers so I guess yeah" said Faith.  
  
"Good now get ready because Willows about break the shield any time now" said Giles  
  
The swirling vertex Willow had been trying to break opened up and Faith grabbed Willow as Faith, carrying Willow, Fred and Harmony all jumped through the portal and just as Harmony passed through the gate sealed leaving the rest of the group staring at the once existent portal.  
  
***  
  
Willow, Fred and Faith looked around and saw Buffy's old Sunnydale bedroom.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Fred.  
  
"Buffy's old bedroom" said Faith.  
  
"I guess The First just couldn't let Sunnydale go down" said Willow.  
  
Faith went to Buffy's window and gazed out to see a most horrific sight.  
  
Turok Han roamed the streets. The sun was nowhere to be seen. And as for holiness Caleb was roaming down the streets telling the Turok Han what to do. But what the Turok Han where doing was most unusual. They were digging up the streets. Digging tunnels so they could search for something. Faith guessed it was something powerful.  
  
"Hey guys we can't get out," said Faith "If we did then we would get slaughtered by all those Turok Han"  
  
Faith revealed her weapon she had been carrying it was Buffy's mysterious scythe.  
  
"And not even this could destroy them" said Faith.  
  
"Ok then so were trapped but why isn't this house bombarded like the others?" asked Harmony.  
  
"I don't know it seems odd" said Willow. "Willow I brought a spell book see if there's a tunnelling spell in there I have an idea" said Fred.  
  
*** 


	6. Burrowing Under

"So what's you idea Fred?" asked Faith.  
  
" Well I think If Willow started by using a locater spell," explained Fred "To find Buffy and Angel then we could tunnel there using a spell we can tunnel there fight the Master and The first and get Buffy and Angel back to our dimension"  
  
"That could work and probably will work," said Faith.  
  
"Willow have you found the spell?" asked Harmony.  
  
"Yeah lets do it," said Willow.  
  
They all walked down into the basement of Buffy's house where Willow first did the spell to locate Buffy and Angel. They were in The Hellmouth, Sunnydale High.  
  
"God they really don't change a bit" said Faith.  
  
Willow read the borrowing spell.  
  
"Magical Burrowers take us to Sunnydale High" chanted Willow.  
  
Suddenly a hole appeared it was lit with Flame torches the gang all jumped down and started walking through the newly burrowed hole.  
  
In the distance the saw two people who were both dressed in black just like Buffy and Angel where the night they were stolen.  
  
Faith rushed to see if it was Angel and Buffy but as the characters turned round it turned out to be two Turok Han!  
  
Faith raised her scythe and tried to decapitate them but only got one, dusting it.  
  
The Turok Han pushed past Harmony and Willow and went in to get Fred. Fred squealed as it went in to bite her. But luckily Fred grabbed her stake and thrust it hard into the Turok Hans back until it was dusted.  
  
Unfortunately five more appeared in their path Willow, Faith, Fred and Harmony as they prepared for battle.  
  
** Sorry for the short chapter much longer chapter next time. 


End file.
